transformers prime the new member saga book 1 the cube and the flame
by autobotburnyard78
Summary: this series regards an alternative reality, regarding, what if season two didn't happen the way it did? what if, instead of smoke screen, there was someone else? what if the autobots got a new human member? this is my version of season two. (arcee and jack's relationship had already escalated, i will make a prequel in which it shows how it came to be)
1. Chapter 1

Transformers prime; new member's saga; volume 1; the cube and the flame

Chapter 1; the thing from the stars

A fair haired boy, by the name of randy was driving home from school when he saw it. Randy was a bookworm, and an author at that.

Although he had long brown windswept hair, and a keen fashion sense, consisting of red and orange, he was still declared as a bookworm; a nerd; and a geek.

He wasn't as popular as that pile of crap, Vince guy, he was definitely more popular that half loser jack darby.

He was listening to a song by a rock band known as the sap rattles, when he saw it streak across the sky.

At first it hit him as just a falling star (they get those a lot in jasper, Nevada), but as it came towards him, he knew at once he was wrong.

"Oh daemno!" he had yelled, slamming the brakes and his crappy car skidded out of control... and straight into the path of the object.

The thing smashed against his hood, ripping off his fender, and leaving a massive dent in the hood.

The thing then smashed into the ground and broke, giving randy time to see what was inside of it after beating down the airbag that was currently in his face.

He stepped out of the car to look at the pod, only to see that it was massive! he peeked into the opening to see what had came from the stars.

Although I'm sure you already know just what it was, and where it came from, randy was not provided any type of information regarding what this story's about yet, so how could he know that what he was starring at, was a long lost autobot?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers prime; the new member saga; volume 1; the cube and the flame

Chapter 2; a rough start

Jack darby had been in a secret relationship with arcee for about a month or two now, although he currently had one problem: it wasn't going well.

He was currently riding for his life on arcee, with multiple vehicons led by knock out on their tail, all because of him, and his stupid idea to impress arcee.

He decided that it would be smart to use ratchet's lights and stuff to make a lightshow for her, only to realise that it would set off an energon surge, which the decepticons would detect, causing the 'cons to come to their location, and attack them.

By the time he'd realised it, the decepticons were already there. And now, he'd messed up with arcee, really badly.

"you're an idiot, you know that?" said arcee, her dials glowing blue as she spoke.

"listen, i told you, i'm sorry!" said jack, sympathetically, as arcee turned her mirror to look at his face

"that doesn't change the fact that i'm mad at you." She said, sounding irritated,

"i love you," said jack, trying to sound innocent.

"you do know why i'm mad at you right?"

"because i tried to impress you, and it failed?"

"don't you get snarky with me, jack!" she snapped, "i'm mad at you because, not only did you use ratchets stuff without permission, but you endangered yourself!" she said, sounding a little hurt, "do you have any idea what that made me feel? To have you in risk of dying? I can't lose you jack, i can't!"

Just then, a lucky vehicon shot arcee's back tire, causing her to crash, throwing jack in the air as arcee transformed to catch him.

"Jack, run!" arcee yelled, as she let him down gently.

"but what about you, arcee?" jack asked, the hint of worry in his eyes.

"i'll hold them off, just go!" she said, just as a energon blast hit her in the back. She immediately turned towards the source of the blast, transformed her hands into her blasters, and fired, blowing a hole in a random vehicon, as jack ran into a nearby ridge.

She continued fighting off vehicons, until one struck her in the shoulder, causing her to lose her balance.

"aaaaahhh!" she heard jack yell as she watched him leap off of the ridge, and land on the vehicon's arm, pounding while yelling, "leave her alone!"

The vehicon flung him off as if he was nothing, and he slammed into a nearby cliff, and fell limply to the ground which was 2 feet below him.

"Jack, nooo!" she screamed, only to have shot the vehicon full of holes, after which she turned and ran towards jack's limp body. And picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"jack, no! don't leave me partner! I need you jack, I-I love you!" she cradled him in her arms, and set him down again.

She turned towards the remaining vehicons, and with pain and rage in her optics said, "i'll kill you. I'll kill you all!" she pumped at least 13 of them full of holes before she was met with a sharp electric pain to the back, in the same spot as before.

"shocking, isn't it? How one can grieve over another so much as to be distracted from the bot with the shocker!" said knockout as he dug his foot into the smoking wound in arcee's back making her scream out in pain, and kicked her over onto her back.

"oh, i'm sorry. Did i dig too hard?" here will this make it better?" knockout said, as he scraped the ridged end across arcee's abdomen, making her cry out in pain again "no? How about this?!" he now scrapes it across her chest, this time with much rougher force, causing her to scream out louder

"here, how about this," he scraped it across her thigh, making her cry out yet again. "Here, how about something different," this time he jammed the electric end into each of her wounds, causing her to howl out in pain and energon to flood from her wounds.

"aww, did that hurt? Here let me try one more thing," he jabbed the electric point deeper into the wound on her chest, and sent an electric charge through her body, engulfing her in it. She howled, and screamed, and cried, and he left her steaming and whimpering.

She reached up with her blaster, and fired directly at his smug face, causing _him_ to cry out in pain.

This gave her just enough time to gently scoop up jack, and crawl painfully to safety as she activated her com. Link,

"this is... arcee... i- ugh! I-i-i Re-req-request... a ground bridge im-agh! Immediately..."

"_arcee? You sound... terrible!" what happened?"_

"ugh! Long story... ratchet. I-i-i n-need a... groundbridge-ohh! Stat..."

"_I understand. I'm Punching in your coordinates now. Expect optimus to be here with the others."_

"th-th-thanks- agh! Ratchet... for-ugh! Y-you... help..."

Within moments, the swirling portal opened, and out stepped bulkhead, bumblebee, and optimus prime.

She heard optimus say something to 'bee and bulkhead, but with her fuzzy hearing, all she could make out was, 'bmmbl bww, grad reec. Balkehd nad ey ill end em afh' bumblebee nodded, and picked up arcee, then proceeded to run through the ground bridge, arcee holding jack tightly to her chest the whole way.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers prime; the new member saga; book 1; the cube and the flame

Chapter 3; taking notice

_She woke up feeling groggy, as she was being dragged across the floor of the decepticon warship the nemesis. She heard someone say, "she's coming to, hit her again!" she was then met with a sharp pain in her back, as she was roughly slammed against the floor. She looked up to see the decepticon leader, Megatron. "Ah, the one the call Arcee. Give us the location of the autobot base, and everything you know about them!" he barked. "And if I don't?" Arcee snarled. "Then we will kill the boy." He said, as two decepticons shoved Jack to the floor beside her. "Fine, I'll tell you," she gave him the location of the base, and their plans, as Megatron smiled contently. "Good very good. Now that you are no longer of use to me, kill them both!" a decepticon shot Jack with a blast, and his remains fell to the floor. "Jack nooo!" Arcee screamed as she turned to see Megatron charging up his fusion cannon, and firing it in her face..._

"Jack!" Arcee shot strait up, only to be met with a pain in her side and chest. "oh, good you're awake. I was starting to suspect the worst," said the red and white med-bot known as ratchet.

"Where's Jack?!" Arcee asked, worried for his safety.

"He's on the bed beside you, safe and sound." Ratchet said, who had his full concentration on the monitors in front of him.

Arcee looked over at Jack who was lying on the bed beside her. "Jack," she said,

Jack, as if responding to her words, woke up, "Arcee," he said with a painful looking grin

"What happened?" she asked,

"You sustained heavy damage to your systems and vehicle form, so for the time being you are going to have to stay—ah! Ah! Ah, what do you think you're doing? You have to stay in bed, or you'll just make it worse!" the old bot said, having turned around to see Arcee starting to get up.

A familiar honking sound turned their attention to a red and blue truck entering the base before a black haired woman exited and ran over to Jack. "Jack! Are you okay?!"

Jack looked over to her, "mom," he said, turning his attention to the truck as Optimus Prime transformed into his robot form.

"Honey, are you okay? I heard what had happened. You must be hurt! Can you walk? Does it hurt?" June said, checking his injuries as she spoke.

"Mom, I'm fine! Although my back, chest, and head hurt a bit," he said, trying to shoo her away. Just then his phone rang, "it's a text from miko," he said, "she says she's here, and she's coming to see how I'm doing."

"Hey! Jack, I'm trying to help you here, the least you can do is stay still so that I can work." "Sorry, mom," he said as he lay back down.

"You seem to have bumped your head, and your ribcage must've popped out of place, but other than that, I don't see anything too serious." June said, as she worked, bandaging his head, and popping his rib cage back into place

"i hope you're happy. You've missed a whole day at school for this."

As she did this, ratchet was also tending to some wounds, those of which belonged to Arcee, when Optimus turned his head, causing ratchet to be distracted,

"What's wrong, Optimus?" the old bot asked, "nothing, old friend. I'd thought i'd heard something."

Ratchet shook his head, and continued to work on Arcee until the screen beeped to life. "ugh, what is it now?" the old medic sighed to himself as he walked over to the computer screen.

"Optimus, there's an energon surge, I need you to go with Bumblebee and Bulkhead to check it out." "Very well, Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Ratchet activated the ground bridge as Optimus Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drove through it.

"uh, ratchet," June started, "do you mind dropping me off at home? My car broke down." The medic sighed, "fine. I might as well pick up raf as well then."

And with that, he transformed into an ambulance, and rode away with June darby.

"Finally, we're alone!" Jack said sounding relived, as he sat up in his bed

He looked at Arcee, who was also getting up, "so... are you still mad at me?" he asked

"think about it Jack; you risked your life for me, yet almost got yourself killed, I was worried sick about you, and I took a beating from knockout, but you were there for me, with me. So here, maybe this will tell you,"

She then leaned over, and kissed him on the lips, which he accepted and gave in return.

"I'm going to take that as a no, you're not mad at me, am I right?"

"What do you think, dummy?" she said, raising an eyebrow plate.

"So, do I win a prize?" he asked, grinning.

"Don't be greedy, I think one is enough for now." She said, "Now, go to sleep, it's best we get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, one that I've already planned out." She said, this time being the one to grin.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess. Good night, beautiful." He said, "good night, Jack." She said.

Jack drifted off to sleep, and Arcee drifted into sleep mode. But while the two were alone, they really weren't. Someone was watching, someone who had already seen a cybertronian before

It had been a week since Randy had found the robot, and it was currently in he and Markus (his engineering friend)'s secret hide out, which was, an old abandoned garage

He'd been going for a drive in his now fixed but still crappy car (courtesy of Markus), when he saw the second strangest thing he'd seen that week:

A truck was speeding towards a mountain. He'd tried following them, and getting out, while trying to wake them up, when a section of the mountain slid open to reveal a door.

Startled, Randy got back in his car and parked his car besides the opening, and ran in just as it closed. He kept walking until he saw the most incredible thing he'd ever seen: two, wait, no... _Three_ giant robots that resembled the one he'd found.

They'd seemed to be talking... and with _humans_? He immediately recognized one of them: Jack darby.

Trying to keep hidden, he watched for a while, and saw as two more giant robots enter the massive room, only to have left (and turned into cars?) with the tallest one.

Then he saw as the red and white one transformed, and a woman enter it.

Then his heart sank, he saw as the red and white started _speeding_ towards him!

He quickly flattened himself against the wall for his life, and waited until it had left.

He looked back to see someone else he recognized as miko, enter, and hold up her phone.

He turned to look at what she was aiming at, only to see Jack darby, and the blue robot _kissing_!

He took off running.

"What?!"

"I'm telling you Markus, that's what I saw!" said Randy, who was pacing nervously around the garage that they had for a hideout.

Markus had a grey sleeveless shirt under a pair of bright blue baggy overalls that drooped over a pair massive combat boots. He had a mess of dark brown hair under a floppy torn baseball hat.

"Jack darby?" "Uh huh," "making out?" "Yep," "with one of those?!" Markus pointed and the giant robot from a week before. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" "Wow," said Markus, unsure of what to make of the subject.

"Listen," Randy said, "we're never going to find out what these things are, unless we open them up. Now let's get that thing open!" "Okay, fine!" said Markus, as he got up and walke over to the robot.

"Now let's just see what we have h—OHMYGOD!" "What?!" Randy asked, "WHATTHEHELL?!" Markus scooted backwards, as Randy jumped, or rather climbed over the thing's legs to see what was happening.

"OHCRAP!" he yelled, as he saw what was happening.

The robot's chest was opening, and out popped a little hovering robot, with some sort of satellite dish, that flew away, making a whirring sound as it went.

But that wasn't all: out fell a very large bronze cube with circular panels on each side that glowed multiple shades of blue.

Randy went over to pick it up, only to hear Markus say, "No! Man, don't touch that! We don't even know what it is!"

"Relax," Randy said, "i just want to know what it is." He bent over to pick it up, but it was massive!

Finally he started to get a hold on it—wait, no—it was shrinking! E=it soon became soo small, that it could fit in his left hand.

Immediately, he froze, as information about things he didn't even know about filled his brain: things about a planet called cybortron; about a war; about the autobots and decepticons.

In 1 minute, he knew everything about everything that ever existed on the planet cybertron.

He came to hearing Markus's voice saying, "are you okay?! What happened?!"

"autobot." Randy said.

"Excuse me?" Markus said, confused.

Randy turned to his friend, "an autobot! That's what that is!" he pointed to the giant robot.

"Say what now?" Markus asked, still confused.

"He's from the planet cybortron! his home!"

"What happened to you, Randy? Are you sure you're okay?" Markus asked, confused as ever.

"The cube told me everything!" Randy said.

"Okay..." Markus said, just trying to go with it now, "hey, what happened to the lights on that thing? They've gone out."

Just then the tiny hover-bot returned, shooting a laser at the robot, and returning to it's chest, which then closed, as it started rumbling.

"Uh oh!" said Markus, "step back!"

The two stepped back, just as the robot started changing shape, soon becoming a car.

"wow!" was all that any of them could manage as they looked at the hotrod now before them: it was dark red, with bright orange flames protruding down both sides of the car and the hood; the roof was with golden, and protruding from the back was a wide and short golden V-shaped spoiler with red and orange flames going down it.

"Let's take a look under the hood," Markus said,

"Agreed," Randy said, as the rushed over to the front of the vehicle.

Markus lifted the hood and whistled, "Wow. Look at this engi—well hello, what do we have here,"

He looked at a strange golden and silver piece of machinery that glowed blue, and was spinning.

He grabbed his screwdriver, and started to stick it in the device, "let me just-" he turned the screw driver, and the car changed back into the robot, this time though, its chest plate was the hood (and even that had folded inwards making its look thinner), and underneath its neck on either side, was half of the roof. Its golden spoiler now stood out like wings from its back. It's trunk became it's back (which had also folded inwards), and it's back wheels and what surrounded them made up the shoulders, and it's fore-arms and calves were red with the orange flames, with the front wheels inlaid into the calves. It's somewhat thin head was outlined with red, and it's face was gold, with red eyebrows, and red eye outlining on top of its head, it had a crest of three evenly space golden horns; the two on the outside were shorter, and went out and back, and connected at one

V-shaped point above its eyebrows; its third was longer, and went straight up.

"Do it again," Randy asked, as Markus touched the hood/chest plate, making it open, as he once again turned the thing with his screwdriver, as the robot changed back into a car.

"It's mine, I call it." Randy said, looking at the car with astonishment.

"Why do you get it? I made it work!" said Markus, looking over to Randy.

"Yeah, well I found it."

"Good point," Markus said.

"Besides," Randy continued, "this might just be my chance to become popular"

Randy book was acting very strange that Friday.

It'd been the day after Arcee and Jack were attacked by decepticons, and for some reason, Randy was laughing at him.

Every chance he got, he would laugh, giggle, or snicker, at Jack.

The whole day he'd been thinking, 'what the hell is wrong with him?' he'd hadn't yet been answered, even when he saw Randy at his work that same day.

Arcee stood parked in her usual spot in the parking lot of K.O. burger, waiting for Jack to be done his shift.

Jack was serving the jerk Vince (and what she wouldn't give to blast that jerk into the ground), who kept insulting him when a hot rod pulled into the drive through, and started honking its horn

"Hey Vince! What's wrong? Brain to slow to come up with what to order?" she recognized that voice: that was Randy (A.K.A the book worm)!

"Hey, book worm! Why don't you shut your mouth!" Vince snapped back, after hearing a couple people in his truck snicker after hearing Randy's remark.

"Okay, but you might want to as well, I hear some flies coming."

More snickering came from Vince's truck, "what was that?" he said.

"Nothing," Randy said.

Vince turned his attention back to jack, "just give me the darn food!" he said, before driving away.

"Welcome to K.O. burger, where everything's a knock out, May I take your order?" jack said.

"Yeah, I would like a burger, and some fries." Randy said, "Anything else you want with that?" jack asked.

"Just a tip: computers are fun, but just try not to fall in love with them!" he said.

"Okay, so a burger and fries, along with a side of 'I'm trying to be hilarious but I'm not making any sense'" said jack

"Oh, and one more thing," randy said, "try not to lean to close to the microphone, some people might think that you're kissing it!" he then turned on the song, 'I'm on fire tonight' by 'the sap rattles' while throwing the money at the counter.

That was odd, jack thought, very odd.

After spending the night driving around, and watching the sunset with Arcee, jack woke up Saturday morning to find a note from him mom on the counter that read,

_Dear jack and Arcee, Miko has called me to come to the base for something special. I'll see you later, love: Mom._

He walked into the garage to find Arcee parked there, "so, what did it say?" she asked,

"Just that Miko wanted everybody to come to the base for something special, and that she was going also." He said with a yawn.

"You want to go?" she said, "sure, as soon as I get ready," jack said.

After he'd gotten ready, they'd left the garage, and were now speeding towards the autobot base.

"What do you think it was that Miko wanted to show everyone?" jack asked Arcee, "I don't know, maybe she found a new video game." She said, causing both of them to laugh a little, "Well whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers prime the new member saga book 1 the cube and the flame

Chapter 4 busted, but not rusted

Jack rode into the base with Arcee. The thought that Miko wanted to show them something was pretty weird, although they'd expected her to have found a new punk band, or something.

It was when they reached the base when they realized they couldn't have been more wrong

Jack stepped off Arcee, as she transformed into her female robot form.

"there they are!" said Bulkhead, spreading out his arms in an inviting gesture

.

"hey, guys what's up?" jack said, taking notice of the expressions on everybody else's face's: bee had is arms crossed, ratchet just looked at the two, and sighed until Optimus whispered something to him, causing ratchet to say, "fine." And return to his work.

But it was his mom's facial expression that scared him: she had her arms on her hips, her head stuck out like a turkey, and a very, _very_ angry looking expression on her face and, uh oh. She was tapping her foot. That could only mean one thing: she was _very_ mad at him.

"is something wrong?" jack asked, still confused.

"only that I managed to get, this!" Miko pushed her way in front of Bulkhead, as shoved her phone in jacks face, and his heart sank.

Displayed on the phone was a picture taken of jack and Arcee smooching it out, on the day after the ambush when they woke up.

"oh my..." jack started, "what?" Arcee bent down to get a better view, and her optics widened in surprise, "scrap!"

"Miko, you didn't..." jack started to say.

"yes id did! Everyone knows now! In other words, busted, but not rusted!" she said, with a smile on her face.

"explain yourself, right now, young man!" jacks mom stepped forward.

"well i-i... uh... you see, the funny thing is..." he was interrupted by a loud noise.

"proximity alert," ratchet said, "you're on,"

"on the monitor came a picture of Randy's face, "good morning, autobots is ratchet around, I need to talk to him. Oh! And how's my favorite really, really, really, weird couple? Oh wait, where'd I put that relic oh! Here it is! I have something that I'm sure all of you would like!"

Everyone just stood there, mouths hanging open, "what's wrong, guys?" Can't I come in? According to the autobot code, anyone who's had experience with autobots of any kind, you have to let in. Isn't that right, Markus?"

Now a picture of a scruffy looking boy appeared on the screen, "just to let guys know, I have no idea what he's talking about; I'm only here because of a robot _he _found in a hole in the ground."

"but-but-but-but-" ratchet started,

"just let him enter, ratchet, besides there's s good chance that he has found another autobot."

Ratchet sighed, "i guess you're right, Optimus." He said, as he opened the door. "come on in."

Randy's awesome car drove in, and out of it jumped a scruffy boy, who he knew by the name of Markus, and Randy, who was dressed in a red short sleeved button up shirt on top of an orange t-shirt, and red pants. He also wore his red and orange shades which he kept on his forehead.

"sup, dudes!' he pointed finger guns, then shoved his hands in his pockets, "got something that might interest, you. Markus, care to demonstrate?"

"the scruffy boy shrugged and lifted up the hood of the car. He did something that they couldn't see, and the vehicle changed into an autobot.

"by the all spark!" ratchet yelled, "how did you do that?" "he has a way with machines." Randy said. "fair enough," ratchet said , while running over to bring the bot to the medical bay.

"he's in a coma," Randy said, "i was hoping that you could snap him out of it."

"will do," the old medic said.

"so, I take it things are going well? You d know what I mean, don't you? pretty rude for Miko to take pictures. Should've of put signs saying 'no flash photography' you know what I mean?" Randy asked, getting confused looks from both jack and Arcee, "well, later! I'm going to go see my robot."

Arcee stuck her hand out to block Randy from going further, "what did you say?" she asked

"seriously? Jack's smart, he must have figured it out by now. You have, haven't you?" Randy said, looking at jack with a questioning look.

"no, I don't know what you mean." Jack said, confused as to what he meant.

Randy burst out laughing, "i can't believe you didn't notice! I mean, I tipped jack off with it all day!" he continued laughing, as the two gave him yet again confused looks.

He stopped laughing, I saw you guys kissing! You know, like... well... kissing?"

Jack buried his face in his hands, "oh, this can't be happening!" he said, "it's almost as if everyone whose ever been in this base knows now!"

Arcee picked up Randy with her hand, "oh look, the mean robot lady is picking me up. I'm so scared." He said.

"listen up," she said, "i don't want you to interfere with our relationship, got it?"

"okay, but first, I need to show you something, so CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?!"

"fine," she said, and dropped him two feet off the ground.

"ow!" he said, struggling to get up while he tried to keep his cool, "anyway, so this is what I wanted t show you," he took out the cube from his pocket.

Arcee's optics widened, "ratchet," she said, "Randy's got something I think you might want to see."

"not now," ratchet said, "I'm busy with this autobot, so whatever he's got, I don't care-" his optics widened, "by the allspark, it's –it's the allspark!"

"ever autobot in the room's gasped (except for Bumblebee, who just made a surprised beep).

"yeah, it is," Randy said, "and it taught me all about cybertron, the decepticons, the primes, the war,: the information of every single bot and event that happened on cybertron is in my head, well at least everything leading up to after you left. They're mainly just memories."

"that doesn't matter, I need that artifact, now." Ratchet said, bending down and holding out his hand, as if expecting Randy to give it to him.

"no! It chose me! Not you!" Randy said, "it chose me to be its keeper. I am the spark keeper."

"he turned to see everyone staring at him, "what did you say?" ratchet asked, "i said, I am the spark keeper." Randy said.

"okay, dude, could you say that again? This time in English, not gibberish?" Miko said, hands on her hips.

"that's not gibberish," Arcee said, "that's-" "-cybertronian!" ratchet finished her thought for her.

Randy stood there, stunned, "you mean that I just spoke your language?" "but I'm not even cybertronion!"

"but you did speak it! It must be because of the allspark!" ratchet said, leaning down to grab it.

"just get back to work on the autobot!" Randy yelled at the med-bot.

That's odd, ratchet thought, had he just seen Randy's eyes turn blue for a second?

He decided that he must be losing his processer, as he shook his head, and went back to wrok on the autobot.

"just one more touch, and here we go," ratchet completed the task as the autobot shot up in bed, "whoa now!" he said, as he got his bearings, "where am i?" he asked.

"your are on a planet called earth which is inhabited by a race called" Optimus started, only to be interrupted by the autobot, "humans, I know. Just because I was in a coma, doesn't mean that my processer wasn't conscious. I mean, where on earth am i?" he asked.

"jasper Nevada, in the autobot base." Optimus said.

he looked around, getting his bearings of everyone else in the room, "Bumblebee! My pal! Bulkhead, how's it 'goin? And... Ratchet, you still... ratchet." The old medic grunted as he continued to do his work.

Then his eyes settled on Arcee, "Hotrod?" she asked, "Arcee! How's it goin, babe?" "scrap," she said, everyone's eyes on the two autobots, "what's happening here, because I've got a feeling that this is going to get awkward, so... best get out my camera!" Miko said cheerfully.

The autobot everyone now new as Hotrod began walking towards Arcee, a smile on his face.

"Hotrod—not right now... gotta go—bye," she jerked back as Hotrod got closer, and transformed, grabing jack and slinging him onto he, and exited the base.

"Arcee what are you doing—whoa!" he yelled, holding on to dear life as they sped away.

Hotrod jumped back in suprise, "what the? Oh well," the turned towards Randy, "so partner, what do we do know? Want to go for a drive, or how about we make vince jealous again?"

Again, Hotrod earned several looks of surprise, "what? He knew my mind was still functional."

"where are you taking me?" jack asked, as he and Arcee sped down the road to some unknown location.

"somewhere we can be alone," Arcee said.

"what was with you and Hotrod? Why'd you run off like that, I mean he did look pretty cool." He said.

"okay, I'm going to put it plain and clear," they drove up to an abandoned warehouse which, by the looks of it, was Arcee's hideout.

He stepped off, and she transformed into her female robotic form, and closed the warehouse door, leaving her and jack in the light of a couple dim lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling.

"listen up, I'm going to tell you something that most of the team doesn't know yet," she said, bening down on one knee so she could tell him,

"it all started back on cybertron when I was partners with tailgate. I saw Hotrod on the battlefield one day, and after I'd beaten up some 'cons with tailgate, I met up with him, and we just clicked. "we were in a relationship for a while after that, until tailgate found out and grew jealous. He and Hotrod started a minor feud which was short lived, for alpha trion interrupted it with a request for hot rod to take part in a mission. After that, I never saw from him again, well at least until now."

Jack stood speechless, then said, "Arcee, I appreciate you telling me this," he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"thanks jack, it just," she started, "I'm worried that Hotrod not knowing might get in the way of our current relationship."

They were interrupted with the sound of a car speeding towards their location, and stopping just outside the warehouse. They heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and the sound of a transformation.

Just then the warehouse door opened to reveal Hotrod and Randy.

"listen, I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier, jack. It's just I didn't think it through all the way, and for that I'm sorry." They heard Randy say, and he stepped forward and out his hand to jack, who shook it.

"yeah, and I'm sorry too," Hotrod said, "i didn't know that you two were... you know, a couple, or at least until the autobots told me. Listen, Arcee, I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable." He also came in, and held out his hand.

"apology accepted," Arcee said, shaking his hand.

"anyway," Hotrod started, "want to come back to the base with us? Randy and I are going to have our team prime initiation."

When the four arrived at base, Randy and Hotrod were properly introduced to every member of team prime, and Hotrod was given role as Randy's guardian.

"Randy," Optimus Prime started, "may I see the cube for one second?" Randy handed him the allspark, and Optimus made it a little larger, big enough that he could fit it in one hand, and glided his finger across the top circle of the cube, and a beam of light shot up into the night sky.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" ratchet asked, "that is a good question, old friend," Optimus said, "i am creating a beacon so that any autobots scattered across the stars may see it, and come to earth."

"but Optimus," ratchet said, "what if decepticons find it? Won't they come too?"

"they may, old friend, but a chance to gain new allies to the autobot cause is worth the risk. But for now, Hotrod; Randy, I welcome you both to team prime."

To be concluded...


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers prime the new member saga book 1 the cube and the flame

Chapter 5 randy's wheelie

It'd been a day since randy had joined the autobots, and it was Monday.

Randy had been driving up to school in hotrod, while earning some whistles from people at school as he pulled up.

He and his friend, markus had adjusted hotrod's spoiler so that it was now straighter, and they'd painted over the roof with red and gold flames.

He parked his car in the parking lot, and walked inside to find a beautiful and familiar face: she had emerald green eyes, neck length dark red hair that hung in a manner that was choppy, but hot, a large pony tail, and freckles that went from one cheek, over her nose, then to the other. She wore an orange short sleeveless top under an unbuttoned button up red sleeveless shirt, with baggy red pants with flames going up from the bottom to her knees. Her signature gold and orange belt was there, as well as her orange and yellow sneakers.

"gwen?" he asked, causing her to turn her attention to him, "randy!" she said, as she ran towards him, and hugged him.

"what are you doing here?" he asked, taking one step back in order to talk to her properly.

"isn't it obvious?" she started, "i switched schools so i could be able to see you more."

Randy and gwen were a couple, and the fact that she now went to his school was great!

The two were then joined by miko and jack, both of which he introduced.

"jack, miko," he said, "i'd like you to meet gwen, my girlfriend. Gwen, this is miko, and this is jack."

"sup," she said, and held up her hand, which the both high fived.

Just then vince walked up, "oh, hello," he said, looking gwen up and down, "i haven't seen you around before, i'm vince, the man of your dreams." He held gwen's hand, and started stroking her hair.

randy started laughing, the stopped dead serious, "vince, get your filthy hands off her."

Vince turned towards randy, his face filled with anger, "or what?" he said, as he watched randy take a book from his bag, causing vince to burst out in laughter, "what are you gonna do? Read me to death?" he burst out laughing again.

"not exactly," he heard randy say, as he looked up to find a hard covered book coming at his face, "aghh!" He yelled as he stepped back, letting go of gwen.

Randy then ran around behind him, gave him an atomic wedgy, and shoved him into a random unused locker, locking it.

"don't worry," he said, "i'm sure that the janitor will find you sooner or later!" he kicked the locker, "and if you ever, _ever_ put your hands on gwen again, i will strip you down, and throw you into the ladies' locker room, you hear me?!"

"are you okay?" he said to gwen, holding her hands, noticing the large smile on her face as he punched the locker that vince was in, "you know, standing up for me was so romantic! In fact, he won't e so popular now that miko recorded the whole thing," she said, pointing at the Asian girl, who randy noticed was smiling, as jack stood next to her, stunned.

"what?" andy asked.

.

It'd been a week since randy joined the autobots, and vince's humiliation was on the internet.

He and jack had moved into the autobot base, because randy's mom had gone back to Canada for a year, and jack's mom had work overtime for the next few weeks, ands she'd let jack move in with the autobots for a little while.

He was fiddling with the allspark which was now big enough that he could no longer hold in the palm of his hand.

He tapped the sides in a random order, and a large holographic representation of an autobot he knew must be alpha trion appeared

"greetings, human," it said, "i, am alpha trion. I come to you as a holographic message to tell you that you have been deemed the sparkmaster, and so, you must be able to be capable of such a task. "your robot form will appear to age with you, yet you will still be 45 percent cybertronian."

Randy shot up in surprise, "what are you talking about?! What will you do to me?!" the holographic form pressed on, "initiating scanning sequence:" a blue light came out of the allspark, and scanned him for a minute before continuing, "initiating transformation sequence: 5," randy sat speechless, "4" "no! Wait, stop!" he said, scared as ever, "3" "no!" "2" "stop! Stop!" "1" "0 stand by,"

There was a bright white flash, and he passed out.

.

He awoke to a bright light, and both ratchet's and june's face above him.

"oh... what happened?" randy sat up, rubbing his head.

"ah, ah, ah—you need to rest!" ratchet said, as randy eased himself back down onto the bed, "as for what happened? We heard you screaming, and found you lying on the floor."

Randy then suddenly shot up, wincing at the pain all over his body, "where's the allspark?" randy asked, searching frantically for his lost artifact.

Ratchet looked down at randy's chest, and he looked down to see a large bronze amulet with a glowing blue circle on it.

Randy touched the blue circle, having it start to change form at his touch, "cool!" he said, "so where are the others?"

"well, hotrod's right here, but the others have gone searching autobot beacons that we found." Ratchet said.

"randy, i'm going to have to take a blood sample, so if you feel a slight pain, then ignore it." June darby said as randy saw her inject a needle into his arm.

Doing as she said, he ignored the pain as hotrod entered the room, and knelt down beside him, "how you doing, partner?" the young autobot said, nodding as he got a thumbs up from randy.

The nurse went to work analysing the blood sample, and x-rays she'd gottenfrom randy, when something made her eyes widen in surprise.

"ratchet!" the nurse said.

"yes, what is it?" ratchet said, kneeling down so that he could get a better view of what the nurse was looking at, "do you mind telling me what that is?" june said, pointing to both both the blood sample and the x-rays.

Ratchets optics widened in surprise, "by the allspark! That seems to be a combination of blood and energon, and—vector sigma! His heart is now both heart and spark and hi bones most of his organs are merged with cybertronian circuitry, and—by the allspark vector sigma! He has a teacog?! And his brain is part processer?!"

The heard randy then scream, and they turned to see that his hand had turned into a energon cannon, "what's happening to me?!"

The three watched in shock as randy transformed: his arms shifted as they materialized showing of black circuitry, his forearms being covered in orange armor plating with gold cuffs protruding from his wrists, and golden flames; his thighs became orange, gold flamed, and armoured, circuitry only showing at the knee, and 3 inches above and below, and his calves were red with gold flames, as his feet became long and sharp and black; his torso became red with a thick \_/-shape, that only showed of red underneath his neck; and on the orange part were golden flames, and a red autobot symbol; but is face, his face had become golden, with red eye brow plates, and red eye outline, with what seemed to be a solid mass of red metal hair protruding from the back of his head, which continued in and arch over his forehead, which was met by a small gold horn in the middle of the arch.

Randy looked at his hands, and robotic body, "this... is... i don't know, weird? Awesome?"

Just then miko entered with raf, "hey guys, how's it goin? Is randy okay... who is that?!" she pointed a finger at randy.

"that is, randy." Ratchet said, as miko's jaw dropped to the floor, "that's randy?! No way! He's only been here for a week, and he's and autobot! Why aren't i and autobot?!" miko said as she stared in disbelief.

"let's see what i transform into..." randy said, as he concentrated really hard on transforming.

H opened his eyes to see him as his good old human self, "oh, so that's what i transform into, he said, as he transformed back.

"now all i need is a cool autobot name," he said, as he thought, before coming up with one, "how about wheelie! Most autobots are the same, but this has one awesome name!"

miko glared at him, "that is the worst name ever!"

"What?!" randy said, "i like it!"

Just then bulkhead requested a ground bridge, and ratchet activated one.

Bulkhead came through the ground bridge with a rather muscular looking dark red autobot who had a round helm with small silver wing-like horns, and very large guns on his forearms. His face presented serious optics, yet randy could see some joy in them.

"so hide," bulkhead started talking to the bot, "this is our home and bas—who is that?!" bulkhead pointed to wheelie.

"that's randy," ratchet said, "wheelie!" randy corrected, "_this _is randy," he transformed back into his human self.

Bulkhead stood, his jaw on the floor, "is this one of humans you told me about, bulk? Do they all transform into cybertronians like this?" the mysterious bot said. He had a strong loud southern accent.

"no, just this guy!" randy jabbed his thumbs at his chest, and transformed back into wheelie.

"anyway," bulkhead said, "everyone, this is ironhide. He's a wrecker, like jacky and i."

Just then, bumblebee requested a ground bridge, and a soon as it opened, a blue blur shot out, and crossed to the other side of the room, before bumblebee entered.

Standing at the other side of the room was a sleek, thin, blue and white mech with a long dorsal fin on his helm, and large blue optics. He had two long wings mounted on his shoulders, and one on each forearm.

"sobee,stillthinkyou'rethefastestbotthereis?becaus eithinkyou'vemetyourmatch!" the blue mech said, speaking so fast that randy could just barely make out what he was saying.

The blue bot looked down at randy, "hellofellowautobots,namesblur:fastestbotthereis!" 

Ratchet opened a ground bridge for arcee, and then for optimus.

Arcee came in with a whit, silver, and blue shiny autobot, who had a pair of wing-like horns on his head, and a blue visor covering his optics.

Optimus came in with a purple and pink beautiful femme, who he could only recognize as elita-1.

Both arcee and optimus stared at randy with disbelief, as their optics widened in surprise.

"how about i explain what happened to my handsome human body," randy said, making his eyebrow plates dance.

.

After randy had finished explaining, and proper introductions were made, everyone was up to date on the subject.

For example, they now knew that the blue autobot's name was blur, and he was the fastest bot alive, as well as one who was known not to think as often as he would do.

The silver one's name was jazz, who liked to keep cool, and had a slick accent, as well as mad dancing skills (he had done the robot for them flawlessly).

The red one was a wrecker named ironhide (mainly because of his dark red paint job), who love to use his guns, and was a weapon specialist in the war, as well as possibly the most trigger happy autobot who ever lived.

Elita-1 seemed to be nice enough, though she and optimus were kind of acting weird around each other.

"so i'm an autobot now!" randy said, transformeing in and out of his woforms in an attempt to impress everyone.

"great, although it dosen't change the fact that you two still have some explaining to d—jack! Arcee! Look at me when i'm talking to you!" june said, noticing that jack and arcee were currently kissing.

Ironhide let out a bellowing laugh, as blur let out one so fast, one could take it as a sarcastic chuckle.

Everyone turned to see randy/wheelie having a laughing fit on the floor. He stopped, "what? I couldn't resist. Oh, and while miko took a picture, i took... this!"

He took out his phone, and started playing a video.

_The camera zoomed in on the jack and arcee kissing, "okay, guys, tis is what i'm seeing. No it is not green screen, it is real," he turned the camera towards his face, "i'm not lying! You know when one people say that thing about a bond between man and machine?" he turned the camera back to the couple, who were still kissing, "this is what it really means. I'm sure the guy who invented that phrase would poop their pants if the saw this." He turned the camera back at his face, "you may now kiss the bot." He started running away while still recording the video, "oh, and darby, if you're watching this, don't think i didn't forget about you and your motorcycle denting my car! I have this video! I own you! I will tell those other robots, if miko doesn't get to it first!"_

And with that the video ended.

While miko and raf were yelling, jack looked arcee in shock, "you dented his car?!"

Randy/whellie snorted, "more like smashed," he said.

She just looked at him, "he parked beside me, and pretended to drive me! Besides, he's got his friend, what's his name? Makus to help him!"

Randy looked at her in disgust, "first of all, it's _markus_, and the dent was so bad, even he couldn't fix it! I had to have the door replaced!"

Jack now looked at randy with disgust, "you pretended to ride her?!"

Randy looked, steaming at rage, "oh i'm sorry, did i not know that your motorcycle was actually a 5 thousand year old female robot in which you had been making out with secretly in a strange alien relationship?"

Arcee snapped, blasters equipped, "HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR RELATIONSHIP WIRED!"

Wheelie snapped as well, as energon Gatling guns came up of his hands, "oh, you want to go? I'LL SHOOT MORE HOLES IN YOU THAN YOUR OLD SECRET HAD!"

"ENOUGH!" june cried out, causing randy to miss-fire, shooting one of ratchet's machines, destrying it.

"WHEELIE, I NEEDED THAT!" ratchet yelled at the boy-bot.

"who gives a blast, ratchet?!" wheelie, said retracting his guns.

"i do! I was using that for an experiment regarding the effects of-"

"blah, blah, blah!" randy said, cutting the old medic off, "if it's so important, than why do you leave around for bulkhead to break?!"

"but-but-but that was you! Not bulkhead!" ratchet said, hands moving in rage.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU JERKS!"

Shocked, everone turned to see that raf was the source of the fit. Usually words like that were profanity to one suchas him, and he never, if at all rarely used them.

"just let june speak!" the young boy said, frustration in his eyes.

"thank you raf, i appreciate it." The nurse said, calming him down, "now, jack, i have seen from both miko, randy-" "wheelie!" the boy-bot corrected, "fine, wheelie, and seen live that you and your—motorcycle are in love."

Arcee and jack both nodded, although they were slightly taken aback to june's thought on it

"now, i'm okay with the fact—wait, no—i'm so confused."

Just then, an alarm sounded, "proximity, alert," ratchet said, as he walked over to the computer screen, which showed an image of a peppy looking girl, "who is this?!" the medic

said.

Randy raised his hand, uh, i know this may be a little late for this, but since we're talking about love and all, my girlfriend is coming over, so..." he started, as he transformed into randy.

"YOUR WHAT?!" ratchet said, eying him with rage,.

"here we go again," jazz said.

Just then, a pickup truck pulled up through the tunnel, and out stepped a rather pretty girl, as the truck transformed into the autobot known as ironide.

"hey guys, i was coming back for a drive, when this little girl jumped in, and came with me inside. Sorry, guys." Ironhide said shamefully.

The girl ran up to randy, and hugged him, "randy!" she said, looking confused as to what was around her.

"You're sure you aren't freaked out about this?" randy asked gwen, confused at the fact that gwen didn't even flinch.

"nah, i think it's cool." She said, waving it aside.

"Okay then, i'm going to need you to grab my amulet, okay gwen?" he said, as he grabbed it, and she then followed suit, freezing up for a minute, before looking at all the autobots with recognition.

"That was fun! What next?" she asked randy.

Miko leaned over to jack, "that is one weird girlfriend," jack looked at her, slightly offended, "what?" miko asked, "i meant Gwen, not arcee!"

"gwen, there's something that i need to tell you," randy said, as he took a step back and transformed into wheelie as gwen stood, mouth hanging open.

"listen, i know you may think that i'm weird now, or maybe even a freak, but it's okay if you-"

Randy didn't have enough time to finish, because gwen leaned over and kissed him, "i think it's awesome!" she said, after breaking away.

"yuck!" miko said, "another cybertronian and human crush? Don't you think that one is weird enough already?" she said, earning angry looks from arcee, jack, randy and gwen, "i just hope that things don't turn out that way for us, bulk, because if they do, i will puke." She said to her cybertronian guardian.

"okay, now that's over with, you guys keep talking, while i go over there with my gwen, and see what else the allspark can do." Randy said, as he walked over with gwen, and fiddled with the amulate as the others talked, About what? He knew, but he couldn't care less.

After they'd almost finished talking, randy had gotten the amulate to grow and shift to become a futuristic gun-like object.

"okay," he said, "let's see what this guy can do." He aimed it at one of ratchet's microscopes , and fired.

"WHEELIE I NEEDED TH-" ratchet started to say, but then faltered when he saw the device _transform _into an autobot, and run up to randy.

"perspector, reporting for duty, master wheelie!"the thing said, as it saluted to randy, "do you have any missions for me, sir?"

"uh... go kick jack." Randy said, unsure of what to say, "hey!" jack said, as perspector went over and kicked jack in the leg.

"ow! Hey!" jack yelled at perspector, as he ran back to randy.

"hahahahaha!" randy said, "that's funny!" just then his phone rang, 'ring ring ring. Ring ring ring! RING RING RING!'

"what?" he said, "it's a funny ringtone!"

He held the phone up to his ear, "hello? Oh, it's you. What?! How!? She what?! And you will do what?! Uh huh, uh huh, okay. Bye, see you there, JERK!" he hung up.

"who was it?" miko said.

"It was vince," randy said, earning some sighs from both randy and arcee, "and that's not even the worst part: he's with my ex, and they are both, _very _mad."

End of book one.


End file.
